zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody the Nightingale
Melody the Nightingale (メアアッディー ・ザ ・ナイティﾝゲイル Meaaddii za Naitingeiru), also known as The Siren, is a 23 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian nightingale and the last living descendant of Tonus as well as the head of the House of Tonus. She is one of the Sanctuary Faction and is a skilled practitioner of sound and music magic. Physical description Melody is a beautiful nightingale with light brown plumage and dark brown and white-tipped feathered and white spots along her body. She has blue eyes and wears red eyeshadow. Her hair is thick and tied up with a black and red stripped headband. She wears a whip top, black and red stripped skirt with a white sash and dark brown boots. Personality Melody is very headstrong and confident and doesn't know the meaning of the word "no". When she wants something, she'll go after it, but she does retain loyalty to her faction's leader Kallis the Bear and will obey his orders. She also has a playful side and is rather flirtatious, especially with Vulcan the Bull. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Melody is gifted in magical abilities inherited by her family bloodline. In particular, her family's powers focus on sound manipulation and music magic. Powers *'Sound manipulation:' As a part of her family bloodline's powers, Melody is able to manipulate sound and sound waves. **'Sonokinetic combat:' She can infuse sound into physical attacks. **'Soundwave generation:' She can generate and project soundwaves. **'Sonic amplification:' She is able to increase the strength, power, duration and effects of sound. **'Sound attacks:' She can release sound to use as various attacks, such as bolts, blasts, waves, and sonic booms. ***'Sonic scream:' She is able to emit a powerful and highly destructive sonic scream from her mouth. ****'Disorientation:' Though her sonic screams can be used for destructive attacks, they can also be used to cause disorientation in her foes. ****'Echolocation:' Through the use of the sonic scream, she can utilize echolocation in order to determine the location of objects and people around her by listening for the reflected soundwaves. **'Vibration emission:' She can emit power shockwaves through projecting her soundwaves. **'Voice manipulation:' She can manipulate her own speaking voice. She can increase or decrease the volume of her own voice and even mimic sounds and the voices of others. **'Soundwave perception:' She can perceive and visualize soundwaves. **'Sound absorption:' She can absorb and nullify soundwaves. **'Enhanced hearing:' She possess an enhanced sense of hearing, able to detect far away sounds or noises with perfect clarity. ***'Sound detection:' She can perceive and detect noises and sounds of any kind within her range. ***'Lie detection:' With enhanced hearing, she can listen for a person's heartbeat and determine if they are lying. *'Music magic:' She is able to generate and manipulate music through the use of a musical instrument. **'Musical combat:' She is able to utilize music in her physical combat. **'Musical animation:' She can solidify musical notes to use as weapons or even protective barriers. **'Power enhancement:' By playing a specific tune, she can provide power enhancements to either herself or her allies. **'Power diminution:' By playing a specific tune, she can weaken or suppress the powers or condition of her enemies. **'Sleep inducement:' She can cause other beings to fall asleep by playing a certain tune. **'Siren song:' A unique ability inherited only by the female members of her bloodline, Melody can emit a beautiful and enchanting song capable of calling or luring those around her. *'Flight' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Melody is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Musical instrument proficiency:' Melody is well skilled in playing both the guitar and flute and uses it in tandem with her sound manipulation and music magic. *'Flight maneuverability:' Melody is highly skilled in flying and maneuvering through the air with ease. Weaknesses *'Voice required:' Given that much of her powers focus on the use of her own voice, binding her mouth or otherwise prevent her from speaking greatly limits her abilities. Equipment *'Flute of Tonus:' Melody carries her family's sacred relic, the Flute of Tonus, which allows her to control the movements of others with its tune. *'Seal of Tonus:' Melody carries the Seal of Tonus, which identifies her as the head of her family and grants her access to her genealogical archive. Trivia *Melody is a Greek name meaning "music, song." Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Tonus Family Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Birds Category:Animals